


Okay

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Physical hurt/comfort, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Boyfriend, gratuitous use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: “Baby,” Stiles said, tone sharp enough to get Derek to look up, without any actual edges. “Listen to my heartbeat, alright? Are you listening?”Derek nodded, head tilting a bit to the right in confusion. Normally, Stiles would’ve swooned over how adorable that particular habit of his was, but he had a point to make.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little bit of Sterek fluff to help me get rid of my writer's block-- hope y'all enjoy :D

“Let me help you clean that out.” 

Derek’s voice was gentle, soft. 

Stiles had been failing miserably at trying to clean the wound which stretched across his back: his shoulders, his spine, his hips. 

The witch had raked her freakishly long nails across it during the fight. He hadn’t been paying attention-- one of the pups went down only a moment earlier and it had distracted him, which gave her a relatively easy opening. 

The pack had been successful in taking out the rogue coven, but not without a fight.

Most of the pups- Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson- had decided to stay at the pack house for the night and heal. Scott had taken Lydia and Allison back to their families before going home himself. 

Stiles had attended to their wounds as much as he could without the full energy of his spark, and then went to patch his own. But, obviously, _that_ hadn’t been going well, hence Derek offering his assistance. 

Stiles slumped heavily in his seat and moved so Derek could clean him up. 

He hissed as the alcohol hit his skin, stinging viciously. 

The alpha rumbled sympathetically behind him, and rubbed little soothing circles into his bicep with his thumb. 

Stiles grit his teeth against the ache, “ _Don’t_ take it. You got hit too.” 

Derek frowned, but the black veins disappeared back down his arm anyway at Stiles’ command, “Werewolf healing, Stiles.” 

He began to wrap up what he could with gauze, and Stiles shook his head. 

“It’ll still _hurt_. Not worth it, sweetheart.” 

Derek huffed and finished attaching the bandages to skin, smoothing them over the mangled flesh of his back. 

Stiles felt his pain recede and made a face, but cuddled back into the alpha’s torso, grumbling, “Stupid, self-sacrificing Sourwolf.” 

Derek hummed and carded fingers through his hair, pulling it tenderly out of his face. Stiles closed his eyes, warm and comfortable. 

He felt Derek’s mood dampen, and cracked an amber eye open to look at him, “What’s wrong, Der?” 

He blew out a long breath and hugged Stiles ever closer, “I saw you go down from across the room. She had her claws in you and- and I couldn’t _do anything_.” 

He shuddered, shoulders curling in on himself, making him small, “I thought I lost you because of all the blood.” 

Stiles was wide awake now, and he turned as best as he could to hold Derek’s gaze. 

“I’m _okay_ , babe. _We’re_ okay. Still alive, and still breathing. There wasn’t anything you could’ve done-- you were helping Scotty, taking care of the pups, like you _should’ve_ been. This--” he made a vague gesture towards himself. “-- is _not_ your fault, in the slightest.” 

“I should’ve _been_ there.” Derek’s eyes were downcast, his face a mask of guilt. 

“ _Baby_ ,” Stiles said, tone sharp enough to get Derek to look up, without any actual edges. “Listen to my heartbeat, alright? Are you listening?” 

Derek nodded, head tilting a bit to the right in confusion. Normally, Stiles would’ve swooned over how adorable that particular habit of his was, but he had a point to make. 

“Me getting hurt was _not_ , in any way, shape or form, your fault. You didn’t tell the psycho witch to attack me. You didn’t start the fight with them. And you sure as hell weren’t the reason it happened the way it did. You don’t get to put that on yourself, alright? I won’t _let_ you.” 

Stiles knew for a fact that his pulse had remained absolutely steady the entire time he was talking, as it was the _truth_ , no matter how much the little voice in Derek's head, which told him everything bad that happened _ever_ was his fault, tried to deny it. 

Derek nodded again, looking a little flushed and dumbstruck, a pink tint coming over the stubbled, olive skin of his cheeks and his green-grey-gold eyes wide. 

Stiles smiled, and leaned up a little, so that he could capture Derek’s lips in a soft kiss. He grinned into it when Derek sighed a little, shoulders relaxing and tension draining from his frame. 

“That’s it, Der. We’re safe now, alright? We’re okay-- nothing to worry about, no one’s here but you and me.” 

Derek let Stiles wrap his arms around his shoulders, and buried his face into his boyfriend’s throat. He looped his own arms loosely around Stiles’ hips, reveling in the warmth and comfort of the embrace. 

“I love you,” he mumbled into Stiles’ skin. 

Stiles hummed, and dropped a kiss onto Derek’s hair, “I love you too, Sourwolf. Let’s go to bed now, okay? We’ve both had enough for one day.” 

They slid into their sheets, Derek carefully positioning Stiles on his stomach to avoid aggravating the injuries on his back, half-sprawled on top of him, with Stiles huffing about ‘overprotective alphas’ and squirming around restlessly until Derek settled beside him. 

Derek fell asleep almost worryingly quick, and Stiles snorted fondly to himself before cuddling up closer and waiting for exhaustion to take him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for giving this a read, everybody!  
> \- Sins
> 
> Find my Tumblr at:   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
